


more than an attraction

by ahjusshi



Category: Taynew
Genre: Alternate Universe, BL, Confused Tay, Cute, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Mentions of fucking, Office AU, badly written kiss scenes, badly written pre-sex scenes, crying scenes oof, flirtingnew, new is angelic uwu, poor oab im sorry boi, side offgun, tay is thirsty, taynew - Freeform, tayoab argue here too lol, two parts, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: tay is attracted towards the new intern that  joined their company’s marketing team, but doesn’t realize the feelings that come along with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has two parts!!* 
> 
> *thank you @Mewtul on twitter for beta-ing!! i love you  
> *follow me @flirtingnew on twitter to keep up with me :) 
> 
> enjoy:

“This is Thitipoom Techaapaikhun, our new intern,” Off introduced, looking between the new worker and Tay, obviously tired from the busy week. Tay noticed his co-worker wearing the same clothes as yesterday’s, feeling empathy for the male. Off’s hair was messy, sticking up in places in obvious hint that he had been running a hand over it many times and his dark circles under his eyes were heavier than yesterday’s; his body slumped from sitting in front of a computer all day and his hand held a dirty coffee cup that he probably didn’t bother washing. Tay usually felt pity for his co-worker-slash-friend each time he saw him, but couldn’t do much about it as he was busy himself with his own job and duty. Instead, Tay decided to focus on the new intern and examined the man foot up.

He was tall and lean, a bit on the buff side and Tay assumed the new intern probably worked out as he eyed the arm muscles poking out from the man’s light blue dress shirt, making it seem tight. He raised an eyebrow at this, a smirk on his lips as he praised the male. Besides the dress shirt, the male had paired it with a tight pair of black pants, showing off his thick thighs and outlining his skinny calves, along with matching dress shoes. Tay nodded, approving the man’s dress code. Finally, Tay looked up at his face and was shocked to see how young and pretty the male was, smiling at Tay directly with pearly whites. Tay noticed how soft the stranger’s parted hair looked and held back from reaching across to caress it.

“Hello,” the stranger greeted with two hands pressed together, “I go by New and I’m the new intern for the marketing team. Pleased to meet you.”

The male, New, then reached his hand out to shake and Tay just stared at it before blinking, suddenly aware of how dumb he probably looked in front of the stranger. With a quick and awkward cough, he shakes the others hand and gives a small smile back. “Hi. Uh—my name is Tawan Vihokratana.”

The intern beams at him and Tay almost faints on the spot by how beautiful he was.

“Great,” Off interrupted beside them, reminding Tay that he was still there, “now that you’ve met Tay—New, let’s go introduce you to the others.” Off then walked off, taking a drink of his coffee while New trailed after.

Tay watched the man waddle away, ignoring the fact that he wasn’t just looking at his ass. “Fuck,” Tay muttered, running a hand through his hair as he watched Off present the new intern to the other workers, “he’s gorgeous.”

 

 

Tay glances up from his computer, catching New walk by his desk area and openly watches the male’s ass sashay past in a cute, yet sexy way. He examines the way it bounces as one foot follows the next, and Tay unconsciously licks his lips.

“You’re staring,” he heard Gun sing beside him, and Tay swears he could hear the smirk along with it.

Tay throws a glare towards his amused friend and remarks, “I wasn’t.”

“Mmm. Sure,” Gun hums, leaning his head against his hand with a huge knowing grin on his face, “everyone in this office room knows how thirsty you are for him, Tay.”

Tay rolls his eyes, fully wheeling around in his chair to face his younger friend. “And everyone in this office room knows how thirsty you are for Off.”

Gun’s smirk goes down then, head raising in surprise by Tay’s comeback before smirking again. “Touché, Mr. Vihokratana.”

Tay felt himself grin, proud of himself as he feels himself raise his head higher in confidence. He also mentally claps himself on the back.

“At least he actually fucks his crush,” Oab chimes in then, taking a seat on Gun’s desk, “you’re over here thirsting for his ass, but not doing shit.”

“No one invited you to this conversation,” Tay retorts, ignoring the man’s remark because Tay knew it was true. But what could he do? Tay didn’t know how exactly to approach New.

“You could go order him to make you some coffee,” Oab suggests, reading Tay’s mind, “Off does that all the time.”

“Well, I’m not Off, am I?” Tay points out.

“He’s not saying you should be,” Gun explains, “just follow what he does. Plus, you could never be Off.”

Tay groans, looking back at where he last saw New and frowning when he wasn’t there. “But I don’t know how.”

“What do you mean you don’t know how,” Oab says, “you just say, “hey, could you make me some coffee, intern?” It’s not that hard.”

Tay looks back at Oab and Gun, sighing. “I’m not you—and besides, I’m only _attracted_ to him. I’m not in love or anything.”

“I’m over this,” Gun comments, shaking his head as he goes back to his computer to work.

“Just try talking to him then,” Oab suggests with a shrug, hopping off Gun’s desk to leave, “maybe you’ll find out that he’s more than an attraction.”

Tay glances back at the spot he last saw New and wondered, was it really just an attraction?

 

 

Tay groans, stretching his back to relieve the tense knots that had formed from sitting in front of his computer. He rubbed his eyes, hoping the fatigue would go away for awhile.

“You done?” Gun asks beside him.

Tay looks over to see the man cleaning up his area. “Almost,” Tay answers, pausing to yawn before continuing, “you heading home?”

Gun nods. “Gotta date with my TV tonight.”

“Wow,” Tay smiles, “how fun.”

“I know right.” Gun grins back, putting on his jacket, “what about you?”

“I still have some stuff to finish up for tomorrow’s meeting,” Tay says, sighing as he looks over to his computer, “might have to leave late.”

“Sucks.” Gun hums.

“You wanna meet up later for dinner?” Tay asks, wheeling around his chair in habit.

“Sure, 8PM?”

Tay nods, waving bye as Gun heads out. Once his friend had left, he looked back at his computer screen and sighed. He didn’t feel going back to work just yet, so he decided to take a small break by grabbing himself more coffee. With a quick stretch and a another yawn, Tay made his way to the break room and almost tripped when he realized who was there.

“Oh,” New said, noticing Tay too, “hello.”

Tay looked around the room, noting they were alone and carefully stepped in to make sure he didn’t actually trip and fall. “H-hi.”

Tay, with small wary steps, made his way to the coffee machine and got a new coffee pack out. He fit it in to the brewing machine and waited as he watched it drip slowly into the boiled water. He could feel himself sweat through his own button-up and he glanced around the room, trying to find something to busy himself with as he waited.

As he walked to the fridge, he glanced a look towards New and almost choked when he saw the man already staring at him. He quickly averted his gaze and opened the fridge, staring at its contents, but his mind was elsewhere. New was there and they were all alone. This was Tay’s chance to talk to the man and get to know him, maybe even get the guy to like Tay back or just enough for them to hook up for one night. Oab did say all he had to do was talk to him and God gave him this chance. “Fuck,” Tay muttered, looking around the fridge for some type of idea. His eyes stopped at the two Oishi beverages and his hand quickly followed it, grabbing the two and quickly turning around.

“Would you like a drink?” he asks, immediately regretting it afterwards by how awkward and weird he sounded.

New looked surprised by Tay’s offer, but quickly recovered and smiled. “Sure.”

When Tay’s feet finally remembered how to walk, Tay handed the male the bottle and bite his lip to stop the small gasp that almost escaped his lips when he felt their fingers touch.

Tay watched New open the bottle, eyes wide as he stared at the man drink the beverage. He noticed New’s adam’s apple bobbing up and down as the liquid passed through and Tay then thought of New swallowing his own cum, then immediately scolding himself as he quickly averted his gaze, focusing on drinking his own Oishi bottle and hoping the cool drink will cool his own thoughts.

“Weren’t you going to drink coffee?” New asks after Tay decided his body had calmed down and he didn’t have to keep chugging the juice.

“Oh,” Tay notices, looking back at the coffeemaker to see it was a little under half full. “I—uh—I changed my mind.”

New nods, looking back down at his own drink.

Just talk to him, Oab reminds Tay in his head to which Tay annoyingly replies back, I know.

“Can I sit here?” Tay asks, already pulling back the chair.

“Yeah, of course!” New answers, both hands motioning towards the chair in invitation.

Tay quickly takes a seat, looking down at the table’s detail as if he was going to examine it. He peeks a glance towards New and immediately looks back when he sees that the man was already looking his way. God, he was bad at this.

“How’s work?” He decides to ask.

“Pretty good. Sometimes it can be a lot, but I’m actually enjoying myself. Off and everyone else is nice to me too and they explain everything carefully, so I can understand.”

Tay nods. “That’s good. Did you make friends with anyone?”

“Well, I just started, so I wouldn’t say we’re really close, but Singto helps me a lot and also Lee and Oab too.”

Tay looks up in shock. “Oab? Oabnithi Oab?”

New nods slowly. “Yeah?”

Tay looks away, annoyed that Oab had talked to New first before him.

“He’s really kind,” New says, “and he mentioned you too.”

Tay snaps his head towards New in surprise. “Me? What did he say? Did he insult me? I bet he did.” Tay squinted his eyes, staring at the space in front of him, already planning Oab’s death for tomorrow.

“No, no! He said nice things,” New quickly said, eyes wide.

Tay gave a confused look towards New. “Nice? He’s always trying to find a way to fight me. I don’t believe it.”

“He said you were very hard working and reliable, although you do break things easily and you’re a bit clumsy,” New explained, looking up in memory.

Tay looked away again, knowing exactly what Oab was doing and didn’t know if he should thank the man or kill him for exposing his faults.

“You guys seem really close.”

“Huh?” Tay asked, glancing back at New, “me and Oab? I mean, yeah. We both started work here around the same time and we both are in the same department, so I would say so.”

New nodded, looking back down and Tay followed, looking down at his own bottle of Oishi, not knowing what to say next.

After a few more seconds of silence, New finally broke the ice and sat up from his seat. “I should go now—I need to get this paper signed by Off too.”

“Uh—oh, yeah,” Tay quickly says, “sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” New shakes his head and then quickly presses his hands together in bye.

Tay watches the man walk out of the room, eyes never forgetting to look at his ass and sighs, getting up from his own seat to go back to work. He failed to get to know him and it was all Oab’s fault.

 

 

“Oab!” Tay calls out the next day when he spots the man talking to Off in the break room, “why didn’t you tell me you talked to New about me!?” Tay notices the amusing smiles from both men rise and Tay rolls his eyes. “And why did you insult me!?”

“I didn’t say anything bad about you!” Oab claims, raising two hands high, “I just warned him about some of your faults.”

“I don’t have faults!”

Off chuckles beside Oab and Tay throws a glare his way. “And you—don’t act like you don’t know how Gun feels about you!”

“Hey, hey!” Off frowns, “don’t butt into my business and worry about your own.”

“Gun is my best friend,” Tay says, raising his head high and folding his arms together to emphasize his point, “his business is mine.”

Off only rolls his eyes while Oab snickers beside him.

“You—don’t laugh!” Tay points a finger at Oab, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you talked to New already!”

“There was no reason to.” Oab shrugged, “it’s not like it was going to help you make a move on him or anything.”

“Hey, wait a second,” Off points out, “does that mean you talked to him, Tay?”

Tay smiled then, nodding his head proudly. “Yep!”

“Wow, took you a whole week!” Tay heard Gun comment from behind him.

Tay turned to glare at his best friend. “Hey! Be a little supportive!”

“Yeah, yeah! Congrats!” Gun smiles, scrunching his nose cutely at Tay before walking towards Off to wrap his hands around the man’s body possessively.

Tay pretended to puke at them, earning a side kick from Gun before walking around the group to the fridge. He grabbed a bottled water and took a seat at the table as Oab followed, taking a seat on top of the table.

“What did you guys talk about?”

“Nothing much, really. Just work.”

“Wow, so much progress,” Oab teased and Tay pushed him away.

“Shut up,” Tay said, opening the bottle and taking a quick sip. “I’m just glad he knows I exist for now.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Oab says, taking a seat on top of the table again. “so, what’s your next plan, genius?”

“Getting him to want to fuck me.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Gun called out.

“I don’t know,” Tay answered, “whenever he gets charmed by me?”

“This is gonna take awhile,” Oab sighed.

 

 

“Hold the door!”

Tay reached a hand out to stop the elevator door from closing, eyes wide by how fast his reflexes were. He didn’t even realize his own speed.

“Thank you!” the male said as he jogged in in a rush.

Tay almost gaped when he noticed it was New, immediately standing up straight and fixing his tie. “No problem.” He put his hands in front of him, looking straight ahead and trying to think of something to say.

“What floor are you getting off at?” he decides.

“Oh!” New says, suddenly remembering and Tay watches him lean over close to him (so close that Tay could smell his sweet cologne) to press a button.

“You smell nice,” Tay thinks out loud before pressing his lips down and closing his eyes in embarrassment. Of course this would happen to him.

New chuckled in reply with a cute thanks to which Tay died over. (He told himself to remind Gun of how cute New was.) Tay glanced towards the story numbers, mentally counting up to his own stop.

“It’s been a few days since we last saw each other,” Tay said.

“Yeah! I’ve been a bit busy, since I am a intern and all. You know how it is—they send you on errands without a break.”

Tay hums, knowing fully what he meant. When he was an intern, his seniors were sending him off to do small errands they didn’t have time for nor wanted to do. He also had to do some office chores to keep the place clean and tidy and sometimes wanted to quit, but he urged on and secured a spot as an official staff member.

“Don’t give up,” Tay says, gifting a warm smile towards New, “it’s hard at first, but it’ll get easier.”

New smiles back. “I just hope I get officially hired.”

“Well,” Tay says, leaning close to New and loudly whispering, “I can put in a good word for you.”

New laughs, loud and bright and Tay almost falls in love—key word: _almost_. Tay smiles at the laugh.

“I would actually love that,” New responds after, a big grin on his face, “I’d appreciate it.”

Tay grins. “Nah, you won’t need it. You’re already such a good worker, you’ll get hired as quick as day.” Tay’s smile grows wider when he sees New look away with a flush to his cheeks, making his own red.

 _Ding_!

Tay looks up at the floor number. “Oh! That’s me!” He looks back at New to see the man kindly smiling at him now, pink cheeks gone. “I’ll see you around then.”

New nods and Tay gets off, walking a bit before making sure that the elevator was down and squealing loudly. He had made New blush! He had to tell Gun what just happened!

 

 

“Are you sure?” Gun asked that night.

“Yes I’m sure!” Tay answers, pressing his phone closer to his ear and hissing, “he blushed because of what I said.”

“No way!”

“Yes way,” Tay proudly says, a huge grin on his face as he made his way through a crowd of strangers. He was heading home from a long day’s work and couldn’t wait to call Gun about what had happened.

“That means he must feel something, right?” Gun asked.

“You think?” Tay questioned, his body making sure not to bump into anyone as he skipped his way home. His apartment wasn’t too far from where he worked and to save money, he walked home.

“Maybe,” Gun said, humming, “are you going to make a move now?”

“No!” Tay exclaimed, almost too loudly, “it’s just a blush! Maybe I’m thinking too much over it.”

“Or this could be a start of something,” Gun retaliated.

“Maybe.” Tay answered, spotting the cafe shop next to his apartment. Maybe he could drop by and grab a late night snack. “I’m not going to risk anything yet when I’m not even sure of my own feelings.”

“What do you mean? I thought you just wanted to fuck him?”

“I mean, yeah—I do, but...” Tay trailed off, walking up to the cafe and noticing how unusually empty it was. He opened the door which noised a little ring of his arrival and walked up to the front desk. “I’m not too sure anymore—one Espresso Macchiato and a coffee cake, please.” He pulled out his wallet with one hand, paying the cashier and grabbing a napkin and straw before walking off to a free table. He continued, “I don’t know, Gun. I’m confused.”

“Wow.”

“I know.” Tay sighs, looking around the cafe room, spotting a couple in the far side of the room and another male on his laptop. Tay assumed he was working as the male was typing away on his laptop, pausing a few times to take a drink from his coffee.

“You’re in love,” Gun pointed out.

“I’m not,” Tay retorts, almost too harshly. “I’m just extra soft for him or something.”

“Uh-huh,” Tay could hear the nod that came along with it, “whatever floats your boat, Tay—Hey, my shows about to start—I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Tay.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tay says, rolling his eyes, “leave your best friend for some random show.”

“Bye! Love you!”

Tay hangs up, shaking his head and leaning his head down against the table. Was he in love?

 

 

“Tay! Tay!” New moaned, eyes watered with pleasured tears, his mouth full of spilling saliva and Tay still thought the man looked absolutely gorgeous. He sped up his motions, fucking New faster, harder and he still didn’t think it was enough. The head of his bed banged against the wall with every thrust he gave, probably damaging it. He knew he wouldn’t bother fixing it and he felt a bit of pity for this neighbors, but the thought went away when he heard the man under him call out his name again. “Tay! Tay—fuck, it feels so good!”

Tay didn’t stop, sweat watering down his face as he looked down at the view in front of him. New had a finger in his mouth, sucking on it sloppily as his other hand played with his own nipple, pinching and twisting. His body was wet with sweat and Tay enjoyed every inch of the strong curves with his eyes, wanting to kiss and bite every bit and corner. His eyes landed on the hard cock in front of him, his hand immediately gripping it as he stroked it before squeezing.

“Fuck—“ New groaned, hands leaving their positions and up towards Tay, “Tay, kiss me!”

Tay obliqued, leaning down and pressing his lips on New’s own in a loud, wet kiss. Their tongues immediately explored each other’s, lips smacking and teeth grazing. “Fuck,” Tay choked out when he felt New dig his fingers into his hair and pull.

“Faster!” New pleaded.

Tay let his lips wander down to New’s neck, focusing on claiming him his, never stopping his hips movements as he went in and out, in and out. It felt so good and he was so close, but tried to hold out just until New came first. His finger busied itself with New’s cock, pressing a finger on top of the tip and feeling the pre-cum spill before jerking it off.

“Tay! Tay—“

Tay woke up with wide eyes, sitting up in his bed and looking around with confusion. “Was it just a dream?” he questioned out loud before letting his body crash back down on his bed, groaning loudly. It had seemed so real! “And so good.”

He could still see those beautiful, pleasure-filled puppy eyes in his head, haunting his mind and New’s voice calling his name, echoing in his brain. “Fuckkkk,” Tay groaned, covering his face with both hands before running them over his hair. If it felt that good in his dream, he wondered how good it felt in real life.

Tay felt his dick twitch, his eyes glancing down to see the tent in his blanket and yep, he was hard. He sighed, hitting his head back against his pillow. He was truly fucked.

 

 

Gun laughed out loud obnoxiously, tears emerging in the corner of both of his eyes as he pointed a finger at Tay. “I can’t believe you got a wet dream!”

“Shh!” Tay hissed, grabbing Gun’s wrist in a strong grip and pulling, “don’t say it so loud!”

Gun didn’t stop laughing, it only getting louder before he got out, “I can’t believe this!”

“What’s going on here?” Oab asks, walking over to Gun’s desk and taking his usual seat on top, “something funny happen?”

“Nothing,” Tay answers just as Gun says, “Tay had a wet dream!”

“Hey, I said don’t say it so loud,” Tay hissed, tightening his grip on Gun’s wrist. Tay looked over at Oab and saw the man with raised eyebrows, obviously not had expecting Gun’s answer.

“About who?” Oab asked, leaning down and whispering, “was it the new intern?”

Tay glared at Gun who has nodded before starting to fall into fits of laughter again.

Oab grinned. “You’re more thirsty than I thought.”

Tay let go of Gun, folding his hands in front of him as he wheeled away to his desk. “I’m not telling you anything ever again.”

Gun laughed harder at this as Oab chuckled. “Aww, is poor Tay hurt?” Oab teased.

Tay glared at his so-called his friends and clicked his tongue in annoyance. He should’ve kept his dream a secret.

“Wow, you’re really whipped,” Oab commented.

“And thirsty,” Gun added.

“He’s truly fucked,” Oab said, a snicker following after as Gun agreed. “He hasn’t been this interested in someone since Lee.”

Gun laughed, nodding. “I remember that! He was so obvious with his staring that even Lee knew about it!”

“Could you guys not,” Tay interrupted, “I’m right here. And Lee was just a one time thing.”

“Yeah, you forgot him as soon as you guys fucked,” Oab says, shaking his head.

Tay shrugged. “It was just an attraction. Like this one.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t have a fucking wet dream about Lee, did you?” Gun pointed out, grinning at Oab after.

“I just haven’t been involved in any sexual activities lately, that’s why,” Tay explained, more to himself than his friends. “I don’t even have time to masturbate because I’m so busy.”

Oab and Gun both hummed in mock understanding. Tay knew they didn’t believe his bullshit of an excuse and he didn’t really either, but it was the only think keeping him sane. He didn’t even know New, how could he like him?

 

 

Tay had to do a double take when he walked into the cafe next to his apartment, almost dropping his bag and phone when he spotted New sat in the far corner, looking through his phone and snacking on a dessert.

Tay walked up to the counter, eyes not leaving New’s presence as he ordered his usual. He didn’t know how bravery suddenly came upon him, but he made his way over to the man’s table and stood in front of it. He almost fainted when New looked up at him and how his face immediately brightened up at Tay’s arrival.

“Tawan!”

“Hi,” Tay greeted, his own smile growing as he looked at the free seat in front of New, “can I join you?”

“Of course!”

Tay thanked him and seated himself comfortably before looking up at New. He was smiling at him cutely and Tay coughed, noticing the drink New has ordered. He pointed at it and asked, “You like lattes?”

New nodded, grabbing the drink to sip before saying, “I like sweet things. If I ever diet, sweets are always an exception.”

Tay scrunched his nose.

“What? You don’t agree?” New asked.

“I’m not that big on sweets.” Tay shrugged, looking up to meet New’s eyes.

“Wow, you’re missing out on a lot,” New commented, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Tay laughed. “It’s not that great.”

“Yes they are! They make the world a better place!”

“They aren’t good for you either!” Tay pointed out, hands out as he explained the effects of having too much sweets.

New only shrugged him off. “Not having any is bad too! You need some sugar in your life.”

Tay opened his mouth to disagree, but was interrupted by the worker in the front who had called out his name. Tay excused himself to get his own drink and walked back, carefully placing his tray of Espresso and coffee cake before sitting down.

“And you said you didn’t like sweets,” New commented then, smirking at Tay.

“The cake is coffee flavored and doesn’t taste too sweet and sugary,” Tay explained, taking a sip of his drink.

New hummed, taking a bite of his own sugar cookie. “Mine is better.”

“Opinions,” Tay sang.

New laughed and Tay melted, his own smile growing larger.

 

 

“We’re having a company dinner tonight!” Gun informed Tay the next morning. “It’s Friday and everyone in the Marketing team is going to get a whole weekend off!”

Tay’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “The weekend off?” he asked as he twisted around to face his friend, “why? We usually only get Sundays off.”

“The new item the company made was successful!” Gun cheered, taking his jacket off and placing it on his chair. “CEO man thought we worked hard by promoting it and gave us two days off.”

Tay raised his eyebrows, surprised the old man would be this nice. “Damn.”

“Which means we can drink all we want tonight!” Gun said, grinning happily, “and it also means I get to have a fun night with Off!”

Tay rolled his eyes. “Why aren’t you guys officially dating yet? You like him, he likes you—what’s more to think about?”

“He says he’s not ready for a title,” Gun explains, sighing as he takes a seat in his desk chair and whirls it towards Tay. “And I don’t care as long as we’re fucking and making out.”

“But what if one day you want to be official?” Tay asks, lowering his voice when another worker passes by.

Gun shrugged. “We have a lot of time to figure that out. I’m fine with whatever we have now.”

Tay nodded, dropping the topic and looking back at his computer in thought. A company dinner tonight which meant New would be there as well. Tay smiles at himself, remembering yesterday conversation.

“Why are you so happy today?” Gun asks, wheeling his chair next to Tay.

“I saw New yesterday,” Tay informs, closing his eyes to relive the moment, “we talked.”

“Guess Pretty Ass has you in love, huh?”

Tay looked over at Gun. “Pretty Ass?”

“Yes, Pretty Ass.”

“You really calling him Pretty Ass?” Tay asks.

“Why not? The man has a pretty ass that I wouldn’t mind banging into—“ Gun holds out a hand when Tay opened his mouth to interrupt, “—which I won’t because you’re so stuck up his ass, I’ll feel bad.”

“I’m not stuck up his ass,” Tay defends, turning away from Gun and sitting straight in front of his computer. He pulls out his schedule to look like he was busy.

“But you wish you were,” Gun remarks, snickering after when Tay pushes him away.

“Shut up!”

 

 

“Cheers!”

Everyone clinked their drinks, downing their cups and laughing afterwards as separate conversations sparked around the many tables. The whole restaurant was filled with loud noise and laughter as other staff members ordered more food. Tay was sat with Oab and Gun, but his mind was elsewhere. He was looking around the room, hoping to spot the certain man who had been occupying his dreams.

“He’s not here,” Gun informs, munching on his food and continuing when he swallowed, “don’t bother.”

“How would you know?” Tay asked, eyes still searching the restaurant space.

“He’s with Off,” Gun explains, “he’ll be here in a few.”

Off? Tay looked back at Gun, eyes wide. “Is he close with Off?”

“Well, Off is in charge of him,” Gun hums out, “so, I guess? I’m not really too sure.”

“You think Off would help me?” Tay asks, looking between his two friends.

“Help you with what?”

Tay looked up, surprised by the sudden voice and was shocked to see Off standing there with New behind him.

“Off!” Gun cheered, already pulling the older beside him as he demanded Oab to scoot over.

Tay looked up to see New smiling, to which he copied back and scooted down the seat to give the male some room as well. He glanced at Oab who was already grinning at him and peeked a look at New who was looking at Oab too. Tay looked between the two and squinted his eyes at Oab, cursing him if he said anything bad about him to New.

“New,” Oab started, “it’s been awhile.”

New nodded. “Last time we talked was my first week, right?”

“Yep! It seems like you’re getting the hang of things now.”

“That’s because he’s under one of the best managers,” Gun commented, snuggling closer to Off.

“We’re in public space,” Tay commented, rolling his eyes at the two, “calm yourselves.”

“You’re just jealous,” Gun bite back.

“Why would I be jealous?”

“You wish you were fucking Ne—“

Tay forced out a loud laugh, throwing daggers at his friend to shut the fuck up and glancing New’s way to see if he was listening to what Gun was saying. To Tay’s fortune, the man was too busy eating the food on the table. And before Gun could continue, Off cheered, “Let’s all take a drink to celebrate New’s arrival to our Marketing team!” Tay agreed, lifting his own cup in the air as the others followed, clinking their drinks before drinking.

 

 

“Tayyy,” New whined that night, half asleep on Tay as he snaked his arms around the older’s waist while the others watched amusingly. “why are you so handsome?”

“M-me?” Tay got out, eyeing the others to make sure he wasn’t the only one hearing this. He noticed Oab had gotten out his phone to record the whole moment.

“You’re so fucking handsome,” New whined, nuzzling his head on Tay’s arm and pouting, “I want to kiss you.”

“K-kiss?” Tay asked, stopping himself from saying he wanted to kiss him too.

“You’re so cute when you’re awkward and shy,” New continued, “I knew you kept looking at me whenever I passed by your desk, so I kept coming by on purpose.”

Tay’s eyes widened. Was he that obvious? He looked at his friends and saw them just as surprised, but more amused than anything else.

New lifted his head up, eyes blinking as he tried to focus on Tay. “Can I call you Tay?” he asked.

Tay blinked back, not expecting the question.

“Off calls you Tay, why can’t I?” New continued, sitting up in his position so he wasn’t slumped on Tay, “I mean, I want to be close with you too.”

So cute. All Tay wanted to do right now is to kiss the male right on the spot, but he couldn’t because New was just drunk and this was not his true feelings.

“Tay.”

“We can be close,” Tay finally replied.

New lazily laughed, eyes dazed and lips lifted in a dumbfounded smile. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Tay, I want to go home,” New suddenly says, head slumping back on Tay’s shoulder as he snuggled closer. Tay looked at the others in alarm.

“He said what he said,” Oab said, turning his phone off and stuffing it away in his back pocket, “he wants you to take him home.”

“I don’t even know where he lives,” Tay exclaims and then looks at Off.

“Don’t look at me,” Off says, shaking his head, “I have no idea either.”

“Guess that gives you no choice but to take him to your place,” Oab teases, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Don’t do that,” Tay warns. “I’m not going to touch him.”

“What if he’s the one who wants to?” Gun asks.

“He doesn’t,” Tay answers, looking down at New and noticing the man had fallen asleep already. He ignores the sudden pain in his chest.

“Whatever floats your boat,” Oab says, standing to his feet. “Guess it’s time to go. My girlfriend is waiting for me too.”

“We should head home too,” Gun says, taking Off’s hand into his, “good luck, Tay!”

Without another word, the three shuffled out of the table and headed out, leaving Tay alone with the sleeping New.

 

 

Tay grunted, closing his apartment door behind him as he dragged himself to his room and threw New down on his bed. He didn’t realize how heavy the younger would be and wished he hadn’t walked home, but took it as excuse to work out.

Groaning, Tay plopped himself on the bed beside the younger male and felt his muscles relax as he took a deep breathe in and out. He was feeling a bit sweaty and knew he had to shower, but didn’t feel getting up just yet.

“Tayyy,” New whined, suddenly throwing a hand and leg over Tay’s body and snuggling closer, “you’re so warm.”

Tay tensed up at the touch, but one look at New cuddled up beside him made him relax and he smiled. New was still fast asleep and Tay took the time to really look at him, turning his body sideways so he could get a better view. Tay lifted his hand, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty as he ran his fingers through the younger’s hair and Tay was right all along: it was soft. He shifted the hair aside and Tay smiled when he saw New’s strong eyebrows, scrunched together in his sleep. Next, Tay’s eyes shifted down to those pretty, long eyelashes, to the cute mole on New’s nose, and all the way down to the luscious, plump lips that Tay yearned to kiss.

Tay traced a light finger down from all those points, pausing at his lips and tracing them as well before leaning in close, just enough to feel the electricity travel between them. “Fuck,” Tay whispered, leaning away as he sat up from his bed. He really wanted to kiss him. Then, a hand was on his wrist, grabbing Tay’s attention as he turned to see New wide awake.

“Why did you stop?” he asked, voice just above a whisper and so, so soft that Tay wished he could swallow.

“What?”

“Do you not like me?” New asked, pulling himself up to sit in front of Tay, eyes still in a daze. “I thought you did.”

“Weren’t you asleep?” Tay asked, suddenly wary of what he just did was caught.

“I woke up when threw me on your bed, which wasn’t very nice,” New commented, pouting his lips at the memory before whining, “you didn’t have to be so rough.”

“S-sorry,” Tay apologized, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He hadn’t realized how rough he was and could only think about resting. “In my defense, you were as heavy as a rock.” And felt like one too, Tay added, though kept that one in his head.

“Besides that,” New huffed, changing the subject, “weren’t you going to kiss me?”

“I—what? No!” Tay laughed out loud because no way, right? He would never. “What makes you say that?”

“I thought...” New trailed off, eyes looking down as he focused on his fidgeting fingers. Tay could swear he saw disappointment in those puppy eyes and wondered if he should just take his chance. Either he gets to kiss the pretty male and ruin whatever chance he had built over the past few weeks since New had arrived or stay thirsting over his ass quietly and suffer.

“Do you want to?” Tay asked, his voice just above a whisper. He pressed his lips together in worry as New looked up at him in surprise. _Fuck_ , _fuck_ , _fuck_ —

New nodded eagerly then and Tay had to blink twice to see if he was dreaming. When he confirmed he wasn’t, he didn’t know what to do—was he supposed to go ahead and do it? While New was staring at him like an excited and innocent puppy? “But you’re drunk.”

“I’m not.”

“Then, c-could you close your eyes?”

New nodded again, shutting his eyes tight and pressing his lips together. Tay grinned at the sight, amused. He brought his hands up to cup New’s face, using his thumbs to run circles over his cheeks to relax the younger (and himself) while his eyes busied themselves with New’s visuals, trailing down every part he wanted to kiss, but settled on the waiting pink lips and leaned in. Tay could hear his heartbeat in his ears and felt his body tingle in anticipation because this was it, this was what he wanted and this was what he waited for. Tay felt their breaths mix together as they both exhaled, aware of how close they were and Tay paused there, eyes still open and still admiring New’s beauty, maybe because he was nervous or maybe because he was scared. He wondered, what if this was just an attraction? What if this was it? What if this was like Lee? And why was he so worried if it was?

New whined then, grabbing Tay’s attention. “Tayyy, kiss me.”

And Tay did what he was told, tucking away his thoughts for after; he shut his eyes and closed the distance between their lips, sensation and electricity immediately prickling his body and skin. Their lips locked like a perfect puzzle and Tay gripped New closer, groaning against his mouth by how good it felt and he wondered why he took this long, wondered why he hadn’t kissed him earlier. New followed with a whimper of his own and it went straight to Tay’s growing member as he pressed himself closer.

Tay pulled himself away for a breath, followed by a curse and suddenly, his lips were captured by New’s eager ones as his tongue pushed its way through. Tay fought back, sucking on New’s tongue before pulling away and kissing him again. He could taste the hint of alcohol and food they ate the hour before. Suddenly, Tay felt cold fingers slip underneath his dress shirt and he shivered as the hand stroked his back up, following his spine. Tay pulled away from their kiss and jerked his tie down, undoing the knot and tugging it over his head to the side while New helped him unbutton his shirt. Once half naked, Tay felt himself shudder from the cold and he looked up at New to see him smiling.

“What? You like what you see?” he teased.

New laughed, then leaned in close so their noses touched. “I’ll like what I see when I see you fully naked.”

Tay raised his eyebrows in surprise, not had expecting New’s comment, but he quickly recovered with a smirk of his own. “I guess you’ll have to anticipate it.”

“I guess I do,” New replied before pecking Tay once, twice and then smiling at him once more. It felt too real, too raw and Tay wondered if he was doing the right thing, wondered if he should continue. New was drunk and he could be influenced by the alcohol.

Tay felt New’s hand press against his hard cock through the material of his pants, catching him by surprise as he threw his head back by the pleasure that was spread throughout his body. With a grunt and a tremble, Tay leaned towards New and pressed the younger with a hard kiss to the lips, desperate and needy before pulling away. He had to stop before he did anything the other would regret in the morning.

“New,” he got out as New continued palming him, “New—fuck, New.” Tay grabbed New’s hand, restricting him from continuing his motions.

New looked up at Tay with wide and confused eyes and Tay wanted to kiss him again, take him then and there, but he couldn’t because New was drunk and Tay was a man with morals.

“We can’t,” Tay finally said, feeling his dick throbbing under his pants, in need for some sort of friction, “you’re drunk.”

“I already said I’m not,” New replied, eyebrows furrowing together.

“You’re only saying that because you are,” Tay explained, trying to convince New and himself, “you’ll only regret this tomorrow morning.”

“I won’t.”

“I’m going to shower first.” Tay changed the subject, standing to his feet and rushing to the bathroom before New could say anything else. Tay sighed, leaning against the door and glancing down at his erection. Tay wondered why his attraction to New felt different compared to the other times, why New wasn’t like the others; why his heart suddenly start beating in the middle and why he had become so wary of what New felt. Tay was confused, but blamed it on the small amounts of alcohol he had drank himself during the company dinner and focused on getting rid of his hard member with thoughts of New under him, moaning his name and clawing his back.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter - @flirtingnew
> 
> oishi should sponser me

Tay blinked awake, first confused by the different ceiling he had woken up to and then remembered he had slept on his couch in the living room. Tay sat up with a groan, feeling the tense knots that had formed on his back and sighed. “This sucks,” he murmured to himself as he felt his head sway a little. He didn’t have a hangover exactly, but his head was a little dizzy. Carefully making his way to the kitchen, Tay got himself a cold glass of water to calm his mind and quench his thirst.

All the memories of last night rushed into his brain then, along with the same questions and worries bothering his mind from last night. Shaking his head, Tay put his cup down and eyes his bedroom from his open kitchen, wondering if New was still sleeping.

Tay, with the reason that this was his house anyways, made his way over to his bedroom door, carefully twisted the knob open and peeked inside. He spotted his bed, but was confused when he saw it vacant. His eyebrows furrowed at this and he fully opened the door to examine his room better. Maybe he was in the bathroom, Tay thought as he glanced towards the extra door. Tay walked up towards his bedside table, noticing a crippled sheet of paper laid against his alarm clock. He quickly grabbed it, reading the written message with a frown and a small, stabbing pain in his heart.

 _sorry_ _about_ _yesterday_. _thanks_ _for_ _letting_ _me_ _sleep_ _over_.  
 _thitipoom_.

 

 

 

“How was Friday night?” Gun asked on the following Monday, scooting next to the working Tay and shimmying his body against the older.

“Normal,” Tay answered, voice monotone as he tried to focus on his work, “we didn’t do anything.” He typed something into his presentation for the upcoming meeting, but wasn’t fully paying attention as Gun noised a sound of confusion, pulling away.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s weird,” Gun thought out loud, “he seemed so into you. You know how he said he came around our area because you would stare—“

“It doesn’t matter,” Tay interrupted, eyes flickering up and over to Off who was making his way over. Tay was glad Gun would have a some distraction and away from his problem.

“Doesn’t matter? What do you mean?” Gun asked, tilting his head and giving a look of worry.

Tay didn’t answer, only sneaking away when Gun was saying his greetings to Off.

 

 

 

Tay sighed, waiting for his coffee to brew and wondered why it was taking longer than usual. He had to hurry over to the meeting that was soon to start and he still had a few finishing touches to get done on his presentation. Tay closed his eyes, leaning his back against the counter and frowning when memories from Friday night replayed in his mind as usual. He remembered New smiling at him, his soft lips on Tay’s own as he muttered his name and Tay frowned at the memory.

“When will you go away?” He asked his memory as he thought back to New’s hand on his crotch, palming him through his pants.

“Tay?”

Tay jumped, suddenly aware of the second person in the room and glanced up to sudden voice, blushing when he realized it was New. Tay immediately felt a little annoyed when he noticed how attractive New still was, noticing how tight the younger’s black jeans were, hugging the curves of his legs. Tay’s eyes didn’t miss the unbuttoned dress shirt, teasing him with the slight sight of the male’s snow white skin. Tay glanced back up at New’s eyes, pressing him lips from saying anything embarrassing when he notices the man’s concerned eyes and Tay remembered how New had left Saturday morning, annoying him more as well as the stabbing pain in his heart reappearing. _Fuck_ _you_ , _New_ _Thitipoom_ , he cursed mentally.

“What were you thinking about?” New asked, stepping closer to Tay and standing beside him instead. He must’ve been getting coffee for Off like usual. “You seemed like you were almost in pain.”

In pain? Tay gave New a confused look before quickly replacing it with nonchalance, standing up straighter. “Nothing important.”

“What? You don’t want to tell me?” New chuckled dryly, almost in annoyance.

“I don’t think we’re close enough for me to tell you about what I’m thinking,” Tay replied almost harshly, grabbing his brewed coffee and pouring it in his already used mug. Tay tried to take his time, waiting for New’s response, but none came. Rolling his eyes, Tay twisted on his foot and walked his way out while muttering, “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you—“

“What’re you whispering to yourself for?”

Tay looked up at the question, noticing Oab sitting on his desk chair.

“Hop off,” Tay ordered, already not in the mood.

“Woah, what’s got you so pissed off this afternoon?” Oab asked, standing to his feet and instead leaning against the side of Tay’s desk.

Tay took a seat in his chair, scooting towards his computer and shaking his mouse for it to wake. “No one.”

“Is it because of Friday night?” Oab asked quietly, leaning down close for only Tay to hear. “Gun told me this morning. What happened?”

Tay glared towards his friend. “I don’t want to talk about that. Ever again.”

Oab leaned away, eyebrows raised in surprise. “It must’ve not ended well.”

“Leave,” Tay said, “I’ve got work to finish.”

“I’m actually surprised,” Oab continued, “New really looked like he was interested and you were pretty obvious as well...what exactly happened, Tay?”

Tay rolled his eyes, catching New walk out of the break room. He felt the same stabbing pain from Saturday morning in his heart, furrowing his eyebrows as the feeling of sadness swallowed him whole and he wondered why. He looked away when he saw the New glance his way, instead focusing on Oab who was still asking questions.

 

 

 

Tay didn’t think he could catch a break, Oab and Gun both bringing up the situation of Friday night every day for the the week, pestering him on what happened and Tay thought he was going to explode.

“I already told you,” Tay harshly repeated that day, giving a glare to both Gun and Oab who had came over with some snacks to talk and hang out, “nothing happened.”

They were sat around his living room table, not really watching whatever channel was on his TV and instead talking when the topic came up again.

Gun shrugged him off. “We want details, Tay. Why have you been in such an off mood this whole week? Why have you been so angry and sad? Why have you been ignoring New every time he came over to our area? And why do you look so hurt every time you stare at him and his ass?”

“Tell us what happened and maybe we can help you,” Oab added with a concerned smile, taking a drink from his Oishi juice bottle, “you look like you need help.”

Tay looked between his two best friends before sighing. “We really didn’t do anything. When we came to my house, I thought he was asleep and when he wasn’t, he asked me to kiss him. So, I did.”

“And?” Gun pressed.

“And nothing else. I stopped it from going on because he was drunk,” Tay explained, letting his head hang to the side as he watched his friends’ reactions.

Gun furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at Oab who was nodding. “It makes sense,” Oab replies, “bonus points for being a gentleman, but why are you in such a bad mood?”

“I don’t know,” Tay sighed, looking down at his carpet and picking at it, “I just—I’m confused.”

“About?” Gun asked.

“Myself. This is new to me, this isn’t like the other times, not like the times I’ve been attracted to someone and I just don’t want to do something wrong or hurt New’s feelings.”

Tay looked up to his friends, seeing the sad smiles to him and he frowned at it.

“Don’t feel too bad,” Gun comforted, “It’ll all make sense later, so don’t stress too much over it, okay?”

“Besides, you have us if you’re ever feeling down,” Oab added, “you can tell us anything.” 

Tay nodded, giving a small smile towards his friends in thanks.

 

 

 

Tay noticed New coming up towards his desk the next morning, immediately ducking his head in hope to avoid the male. He heard Gun giggle beside him and Tay threw him a glare and a quiet _shhh_!

Once he was sure New had passed by, Tay glanced up and looked over to see New’s retreating figure (eyes not forgetting to look at his ass in habit which he really had to break) and gave a sigh of relief.

“Avoiding him isn’t going to solve your problems,” Gun commented, catching Tay’s attention.

“It will for now,” Tay only replied, sitting back in his chair and going back to work.

“Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that.”

 

 

 

“Seems like Oab and you are pretty close since you’re telling him what’s been bothering you.”

Tay glanced up from his computer in surprise, blinking in confusion by New’s comment and how Tay hadn’t heard anyone walk towards him. Tay glanced beside him to see Gun had left and looked around the office room to see it was reasonably empty, just a few lingering co-workers around doing their business. Tay looked back up at New, noticing the hurt in his eyes or it just might’ve been Tay seeing things. Tay went with the ladder.

“What?”

New crossed his arms, a cute pout on his lips that Tay couldn’t help stare at (and really wanted to kiss). “You heard me.”

“Oab and I have been friends for a long time,” Tay said, tilting his head to the side as to why he was even explaining himself. It’s not like New was his boyfriend. “He’s basically my best friend along with Gun.”

New squinted his eyes at him, almost as if he didn’t believe him. Tay gave a blank stare back, wondering why the hell New sounded and acted so upset over the matter, but didn’t get a chance to ask as New walked away.

 

 

 

“Tay!” Gun screamed through the line, almost deafening Tay’s ear as he pulled his phone away, “Tay, guess what!”

Tay flinched again, lowering his volume just in case as he asked, “What’s so important you had to scream?” He had just been walking home when Gun had called him. 

“I’m sorry! I’m just so excited ‘coz Off and I are now officially a couple!”

Tay’s eyes widened and a grin grew on his lips as he stared at nowhere in particular as he asked, “Really?!”

“Yes!” Gun answered in excitement, “I’m so happy!”

“Oh my god, Gun!” Tay said as he felt a rush of warmth and buzz rise to his chest in happiness, “we need to celebrate or something—oh my god, congrats!”

“Thanks Tay,” Gun squealed, “and I agree! Call Oab and come over right now! I haven’t told him yet and I want to see his reaction live!”

Tay agreed immediately, hanging up and calling Oab straight after as he hauled a taxi at the same time.

 

 

—and then I cried and said yes,” Gun finished, wiping a few happy tears away from his eyes as he snuggled closer to Off on the couch.

Tay grinned, happy his friend was happy. “It took awhile,” he commented, laughing when Off threw a pillow at him.

“Now you know the bliss of being in a relationship.” Oab grins, leaning back as his hands held him steady beside him.

“Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you have a girlfriend, Oab,” Tay said, “when are you introducing her to us, huh? Hasn’t it been long enough?”

“She’s been busy,” Oab explained, “but soon.”

“Tay, you’re the only one without a partner now,” Off changed the subject, “when will you find your other half?”

Tay’s smile faltered, looking down at his crossed legs. He ignored the image of New which had popped up in his mind. “I don’t know. It depends on fate.”

“Sounds romantic,” Gun commented, “but what if fate had already made you and your partner meet?”

Tay glanced up at Gun, giving him a hard stare. “I know who you’re talking about.”

“I’m just saying,” Gun shrugs before going back to cuddling Off.

 

 

 

Tay laid awake in his bed, staring at the darkness of his room as the sentence Gun had said a few hours ago replay in his mind over and over.

“ _What_ _if_ _fate_ _had_ _already_ _made_ _you_ _and_ _your_ _partner_ _meet_?”

Tay wasn’t stupid to not realize Gun was hinting New, but were Tay and New even fated to be together? Did Tay even like New? Yeah, he didn’t hate him and he was attracted towards the male, but how was he supposed to know whether he liked the male or not.

“ _Seems_ _like_ _Oab_ _and_ _you_ _are_ _pretty_ _close_ _since_ _you’re_ _telling_ _him_ _what’s_ _been_ _bothering_ _you_.”

Tay wondered why New had sounded so hurt over the fact that Tay was talking to Oab when he and New were the ones who had kissed and even touched each other. It almost sounded as if he was jealous. Was he jealous? But why would he be jealous? Tay thought, and if he was jealous, why would Tay care? Unless he liked him. Did Tay like him?

Tay groaned, pressing his hands to his face. “Why is this so complicated?”

Tay took a breath, in and out. He tried the listing method. Did Tay like New? Yes, he was attracted to him; yes, he worried about him; yes, he wanted to kiss him; yes, he wanted to cuddle; yes, he just wanted to be with him. But did all those things even come to the conclusion of liking the male?

Tay twisted to his side in annoyance. Why was this so hard? He wished someone could just come, knock on his door and just tell him whether he did like New or not. He didn’t even know how liking someone even felt. Plus, if Tay even did like New, would New feel the same?

Tay blushed at the thought, pressing his face into his pillow as a smile sneaked out. He wondered how it would be to date New, how it felt to have someone like New to date him. He imagined waking up to New next to him every morning, running his fingers through New’s soft hair and even getting to kiss those luscious lips whenever he pleased. The thought made his heart skip a beat and his stomach to twist in hope.

 _You’re_ _whipped_ , Tay told himself before stopping himself as his eyes widened in realization. Was this what liking someone felt like?

His heart beat quickened and a small smile grew on his face as he let the realization spread, letting himself digest the thought and he didn’t hate it. Maybe it wasn’t like the others because of this reason, maybe he was so concerned about New because of this reason, and maybe this was why Tay was so worked up over the situation. Letting himself grin ear to ear, Tay turned to face the other side of his room. He liked New, hell he may even be in love. The idea warmed Tay’s fast beating heart as he closed his eyes to sleep faster. He couldn’t wait to tell Oab and Gun tomorrow morning.

 

 

 

“I think I like New,” Tay confessed the next morning in excitement, watching Oab and Gun for a reaction, but only got amused smiles back.

“Took you awhile to realize it,” Gun only said, “but I’m glad you got there yourself. Congratulations, Tay.”

“You guys knew?”

“I think we all knew except yourself and maybe New,” Oab said from his usual seat on Gun’s desk, “so, what are you going to do now that you’ve realized your feelings?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tay whined, frowning at his friends, “I wouldn’t have had to go through so much confusion!”

“It’s better to let the person realize then us getting in the way,” Gun explained, “and like you said—it depends on fate.”

“Whatever,” Tay huffed before saying, “I think I’m going to confess.”

“Woah! So fast!” Gun cheered excitedly, “good luck, Tay!”

“But I don’t know if he likes me,” Tay asked, worry laced in his voice.

“You’ll find out once you tell him your feelings, but we assure you that he feels the same!” Gun confidently concludes, nodding his head proudly.

“If he doesn’t like you, he wouldn’t have kissed you,” Oab says, “remember how he said he would always pass by your desk because you were always staring.”

Tay blushed at the memory. “But what if he was just drunk?”

“No way!” Gun denied, “when drunk, he was spilling the truth! He definitely likes you, Tay!”

Tay grinned at the conclusion, nodding his head at Gun.

“And if you need our help, we’re always here,” Oab finishes, giving Tay a grin and a wink of good luck. 

“Thanks guys! You’re the best!”

 

 

 

Tay caught New in the break room, immediately wiping his sweaty hands on his dress pants and taking a deep breath in before walking in. He opened his mouth to speak up, but immediately jumped when he saw New turn around, his nerves building when he saw New’s confused look at him. Tay felt himself sweating under his dress shirt, but ignored it as he took another deep breath. “Um. Hi.”

“Hey,” New greeted with a monotone voice before turning around and focusing on making his drink.

Tay cheered himself on as he walked up beside the younger male. “Are you making that for Off?”

“Yeah. He’s always having me getting him coffee just so he could have some alone time with Gun, so I try to take as long as I can.”

Tay nodded, though he wasn’t really listening and only heard the three words repeating in his head, ready to spill out: _I_ _like_ _you_. Tay wondered how the hell he’d even bring up the topic. Should he just say it straight out without an introduction, or would that be weird?

“I see you’re still thinking about some stuff,” New commented, catching Tay’s attention, “let me guess, you’re not going to tell me this time either, huh?”

Tay could feel his heartbeat in his ears, maybe even coming up his esophagus and he wondered if New could hear it. “A-actually, I—“

“Are you going to tell Oab?” New asked.

Tay furrowed his eyebrows. “Oab? What does Oab have anything to do with—“

“ _Seems_ _like_ _Oab_ _and_ _you_ _are_ _pretty_ _close_ _since_ _you’re_ _telling_ _him_ _what’s_ _been_ _bothering_ _you_.”

“Are you—are you jealous or something?” Tay decided to ask instead.

But why would New be jealous? Then Tay remembered back to the company dinner when he had noticed Oab and New looking at each other. Did New like Oab? Tay’s eyes flickered back up to New in surprise at the realization and frowned when he noticed how flustered New had become. Tay glared at the pink tinting New’s cheeks as the younger flailed his hands in deny.

“N-no! Never!” New replied in a yelp before grabbing his made drink in a hurry and walking off. Tay didn’t bother looking at the male’s ass sashay away as he felt his heart drop down to the pit of his stomach. New liked Oab and he had no chance.

 

 

 

Tay stared at his computer in a daze, the moment in the break room replaying in his mind as New left in a rush with pink cheeks, the time at the company dinner when New was looking at Oab, the time New was acting jealous because Oab was only ever busy talking to Tay. Tay laughed out loud, no actual humor in his heart as it had dropped down to his stomach. How could he not realize it when New was making it so obvious, so fucking obvious and here Tay was being concerned over his own ass.

Tay felt a tear slip past his cheek and he hurriedly wiped it away with a furrow of his eyebrows as the stabbing pain returned. Why, he thought, why was he always confused and hurting? Why couldn’t thinks be easier?

“Tay, what’s wrong?” Gun asked, suddenly appearing beside Tay and stroking his back in comfort, “why are you crying? What happened?”

“Fate hates me,” Tay said, wiping the forming tears before it could fall.

“What do you mean?” Gun asked.

“You guys were wrong, New doesn’t like me.” Tay explained, glancing up at Gun with teary eyes, “He likes Oab.”

Gun blinked in confusion. “What? Are you sure?”

Tay turned away, staring back at his black computer screen as he felt himself slump in sadness. Why was he so stupid? Why, why, why? And just after he even realized his own feelings.

“Oh, Tay.” Gun hugged Tay, continuing to stroke his back. “It’s okay, Tay. It’ll be okay.”

Tay didn’t believe him.

 

 

 

Tay called in sick the next day, taking the advice from Gun and Oab to take a day off to rest his heart and mind. He barely got any sleep last night, only staring at his dark ceiling or outside his window for comfort as he thought back to the moment of his realization. Just when he had realized his feelings, they were crushed and thrown away to the side.

Tay decided to sleep all day, taking any chance not to think about New and his stupid pretty face or his stupid cute smile that made Tay’s heart melt even now. “Fuck you, Thitipoom,” Tay said that night, glaring at his TV as he drank his Oishi juice bottle. Tay remembered the day he met New at the cafe shop, frowning when his cute giggle was put into his memory. Tay shook his head. He needed to get over him and stop thinking about stupid New and his stupid laugh.

Then, Tay’s doorbell rang and he wondered if Oab and Gun had came over to comfort him. He truly appreciated his friends, but he just wanted to be alone. Sighing, Tay got to his feet and dragged himself to the door, twisting the knob open for his friends. “Guys, I know you’re worried about me, but—New? What—wait—how?”

New glared at Tay, eyes full of fire and Tay felt a little guilty for thinking he looked a little hot.

“Why are you going around telling people I like Oab, huh?” New asked, voice loud and clear with anger that it made Tay take a step back in surprise. New looked past Tay and back before barging inside. “Why are you telling people shit like that when you don’t know my own feelings?”

Tay furrowed his eyebrows, closing the door behind him as he followed New to his living room. “Because you do like him! And I only told Gun! He promised not to tell Oab or anyone else about your crush, so don’t fucking worry.”

“What are you talking about?” New asked, his voice raising louder, “what crush on Oab? I don’t have a crush on Oab, I have a crush on—“

Tay waited for him to continue, but New didn’t, only sighing and frowning at the ground.

“If you don’t have a crush on Oab, why were you so jealous about me telling my fucking friend about my concerns.”

“Because!” New yelled, and Tay was shocked to see tears in his eyes, “I thought—I thought you liked Oab! I always saw how close you two were and the fact that you weren’t telling me your thoughts, I just—I don’t know, okay?”

Tay watched New’s tears fall down his cheeks and it broke Tay’s heart. He was so careful not to let the man get hurt, yet here he was as TAy watched his crush break down in front of him because of Tay, himself. He wondered how the hell he could make such a beautiful and precious being cry, to be in such pain. He was the worst. “New...”

“I like you, Tay! I did ever since our first meeting and you were so nice to me. I thought I made it pretty clear during the company dinner and even after when we were kissing on your bed, but you just—“ Tay worryingly watched New pause to sniff, letting out another loud cry before continuing, “—you just stopped and I thought you didn’t like me, so I just left the next morning, but it hurt me when I saw you look so down the next few days, so I thought maybe you did like me just a little, but now you’re going around and telling people I like Oab for some reason—“

“New,” Tay interrupted as the man cried out, “New, I’m sorry—I—I didn’t know.” Tay stepped closer to New, hugging the younger male tight as his own tears formed in his eyes. He made such a innocent man cry and it was all because of him.

“Of course you didn’t,” New sniffed, placing his hands on Tay’s shoulders and pulling him away. “You’re an idiot, Tay! I hate you so much!” 

Tay’s eyebrows scrunched together as his heart broke. “You don’t mean that.” He held onto New’s arms. 

“I do! You gave me so many mixed signals—I don’t know anymore unless you tell me what you’re feeling! I’m so confused because of you—“

“I love you.”

New stopped trying to fight, eyes widening at the confession as they both looked into each other’s eyes. “What?”

“I love you, New,” Tay confessed, his heart beating louder and louder in his ears as he squeezed New’s arms because he was scared. He was scared to lose New, for New to leave him forever. “I love you so fucking much. I’m so sorry, New.”

Tay’s vision blurred and he squeezed them shut as he hugged New. “I’m so stupid, New. I’m so sorry for making you confused, for making you going through all this. I’m sorry for everything, I didn’t know. I was confused and I didn’t want to hurt you—and when I did realize my feelings, I thought you liked Oab and I thought I lost all my chances. I’m so sorry, New.”

“Tay...”

Tay felt New wrap his own arms around him and Tay squeezed harder, hoping New wouldn’t disappear again.

“I’m sorry too, Tay,” New sniffled out. Tay pulled away, eyes interlocking with New’s as the younger continued, “I’m sorry for making you think I like Oab.”

Tay shook his head and leaned his head against New’s, closing his eyes and listening to the beat of his heart. “I guess you could say we were both at fault.”

New huffed put a chuckle. “Yeah.”

Tay let his hands find New’s, interlocking them tightly and knowing he’ll never let go again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you,” New said back and Tay felt himself finally feel a little calm.

 

 

 

“You said you wanted to know what was going on in my mind, right?” Tay asked, squeezing New closer to chest in hope that the younger would hear his heartbeat.

New hummed. They were both cuddling on Tay’s bed, both emotionally tired from the whole mess that had happened in the main room.

“It was about myself. I didn’t know if I liked you or not and I was so confused because I’ve never liked a person this much before.”

New giggled. “What about the second time?”

“I was actually going to confess,” Tay said, laughing afterward.

New leaned up on his elbow, eyebrows scrunched. “Why didn’t you?”

“Well,” Tay said as he thought back, “I thought you liked Oab and you also ran away before I could.”

New frowned. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s partly my fault anyways,” Tay said as he pulled New back down beside him so he could face him, “besides, it’s all in the past and now we’re here like this. It was worth it.”

“Was it?” New asked, grinning at Tay shyly.

“Why not?” Tay grinned back, leaning closer to New and kissing him lightly on the lips before pulling away. “I can do this now.”

New giggled and followed, pecking Tay lightly on the lips once, twice, thrice and the fourth time, holding it longer as he enjoyed the touch of their lips together.

“I love you,” New confessed once again when he pulled away.

“I love you,” Tay replied as he pulled New towards his chest and closed his eyes in comfort, “so much.”

He was finally happy.

 

 

 

“What was your first impression of me?” New asked the next day at work while they were in the break room, cuddling on the couch with Off and Gun next to them.

“That you were absolutely gorgeous,” Tay immediately responded, kissing the side of New’s cheek as the younger squealed. Oab loudly gagged across him.

“We all knew he was whipped,” Gun commented, grinning when he thought back in memory.

“And he said it was only just an attraction,” Oab snorted, “no one believed that bullshit.”

New laughed as Tay grinned at the memory. “Guess it was more than an attraction.”

 

 

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s the end! tweet me or comment how you thought it was! (: 
> 
> please look out for my next taynew fanfic series that i’ve been writing since last year !! in the meantime, my other taynew fics are available if you click my username! 
> 
> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> \- d

**Author's Note:**

> part two will be up soon! 
> 
> comments keep writers motivated*


End file.
